Une autre histoire
by ZephireBleue
Summary: [UA] A Lawrence, dans le quartier de Prairie Park, toutes les maisons s'alignaient avec une régularité presque militaire cependant, chacune avait sa petite particularité. La maison des Campbell-Malory avait celle de posséder la pompe à incendie du quartier juste devant son allée, exigence de Mary à son achat. Devant la porte de cette maison, un Dean hésitant et nerveux...


Et une petit OS Supernatural ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ce fandom :D Rassurez-vous, je ne l'ai pas oublié, loin de là ! J'ai juste plein de petites idées sur un autre ) Mais ma prochaine longue fic est toujours en réflexion ! D'ailleurs, s'il y en a qui se pose la question, non, cet OS n'est pas « Alternative Univers » que j'aurais bâclé ! C'est juste une petite chose qui m'est venue comme ça et qui me plaisait bien :)

.

Une autre histoire

.

A Lawrence, au Kansas, dans le quartier de Prairie Park, toutes les maisons s'alignaient avec une régularité presque militaire cependant, chacune avait sa petite particularité. Telle maison sur Rawhide Lane avec le toit vert, telle autre sur Bonanza street avec les volets violets et encore une autre à Willow cove avec un érable canadien dans son rez-de-jardin. La maison des Campbell-Malory avait comme particularité de posséder la pompe à incendie du quartier juste devant son allée. Ça avait été une exigence de Mary après l'incendie de sa première maison qui avait non seulement détruit son foyer mais aussi fait exploser son couple.

Au-delà de ça, c'était une jolie maison aux murs blancs, au toit en ardoises bleues et aux nombreuses fenêtres rendant l'intérieur clair et lumineux. Cette maison était la demeure d'une famille reconstituée, comprenant Mary, ses deux enfants et son nouveau mari. Et justement devant la porte d'entrée se tenait l'un de ses enfants qui se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il était le fils aîné de Mary Campbell et pourtant il hésitait à rentrer chez lui. Il avait une annonce à faire qu'il appréhendait et craignait au point d'en avoir la nausée et des sueurs froides.

Comme pour l'arracher à son dilemme et raccourcir sa propre torture, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme brun dont les poignées d'amour visibles sous sa chemise indiquaient son amour de la bonne chaire.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à attendre ici ?

\- Salut Greg, répondit le jeune homme en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- On s'est déjà vu au petit-déjeuner, tu te souviens ? rappela ledit Greg avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ouais... C'est vrai, déglutit le plus jeune dont la nervosité ne se calmait pas.

\- Ça va Dean ?

\- Ouais, ouais ! Ça va ! Nickel ! Au top ! Super bien !

\- Dean...

\- C'est rien j'ai juste... Je me suis planté en éco, c'est tout !

\- Ce n'est pas un drame. Tu te récupéreras sur le prochain devoir.

Dean hocha la tête et se précipita dans la maison en bousculant à moitié son beau-père pour se précipiter à l'étage supérieur, probablement dans sa chambre. Greg le regarda faire avec un brin d'amusement et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison après avoir été chercher sa mallette qu'il avait oublié dans la voiture. Dans la cuisine, il retrouva sa femme, Mary, qui lisait une recette de cuisine avec une moue dubitative. Il alla tendrement se poster derrière elle pour mieux l'enlacer.

\- Une dinde au citron, miel et romarin ?

\- Je crois que je vais rester sur notre bonne vieille dinde farcie. Ce sera moins risqué pour la pauvre bête, soupira Mary avant de se retourner.

Un baiser s'échangea entre les deux, vite raccourci par l'arrivée d'un Sam de douze ans que ce genre de démonstration faisait grimacer.

\- L'école s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Mary en sortant le jus d'orange du frigo.

\- Oui. Le prof d'anglais m'a félicité pour mon devoir !

\- Celui intitulé «comment j'ai tué un loup-garou » ? demanda Greg en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'était pas censé être un compte-rendu de tes vacances ? se figea Mary.

\- Si. J'ai raconté les vacances avec papa, expliqua simplement Sam en cherchant la pomme parfaite pour son quatre heures dans le panier à fruit.

\- Et ton prof a apprécié ? hésita Mary tandis que Greg soupirait bruyamment, le front collé à l'épaule de sa femme.

\- Il a dit que j'avais beaucoup d'imagination.

\- Tu m'étonnes, grinça Greg avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de la part de sa femme.

\- J'peux aller regarder la télé ?

\- Vas-y mon cœur, l'autorisa sa mère.

Sam embarqua sa pomme et son verre de jus de fruit et alla s'installer dans le salon.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle à nouveau à John, souffla Greg.

\- Je sais, mais je doute que celait ait plus d'effet que les cinquante autres fois, remarqua Mary avec lassitude.

\- J'ai surpris Dean en sortant tout à l'heure, fit le brun pour changer de conversation. Il avait l'air très nerveux ! Il attendait sur le pas de la porte comme s'il avait une énorme bêtise.

\- Encore ? Ça doit faire la quatrième fois en deux semaines... Il t'a dit quoi cette fois ?

\- Soi-disant un devoir raté.

\- Vu son peu d'intérêt pour l'école, il aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse, sourit Mary.

\- Moi je sais ce qu'à Dean, déclara Sam dont le visage dépassait au-dessus du canapé.

\- Et ?

\- Il m'a dit de rien dire, réalisa brutalement le jeune garçon.

\- C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Mary.

\- Heu... Grave comment ? demanda Sam.

\- Comme quand je découvre que votre père vous a emmené à la chasse ou que vous êtes allés chez les Maxwell avec un tisonnier pour les débarrasser d'un fantôme ? explicita Mary.

\- Les pauvres, murmura Greg derrière elle en cachant son sourire. Dire qu'ils voulaient juste faire une petite séance de spiritisme...

\- Chut !

\- Pas grave alors, décida Sam. Pas comme ça. Mais je crois que ça l'est un peu quand même.

\- Et si tu nous disais mon cœur, qu'on sache à quel point c'est grave ? lui proposa sa mère.

\- Mais Dean ne veut pas que j'en parle...

\- On ne lui dira pas que c'est toi, promis, lui jura son beau-père.

\- Il a rencontré quelqu'un, souffla Sam avec précaution.

\- Tout ce mystère pour une fille ? s'étonna Mary en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pas une fille, la corrigea Sam. C'est un garçon. Je les ai vu s'embrasser. C'est grave ça ? demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Après l'intense soulagement que les deux parents avec ressenti à l'annonce de Sam – pas d'histoire de loup-garou ou de fantôme, ouf... – ils se raidirent devant la question du plus jeune.

Mary se rapprocha de son fils, mit leur visage au même niveau et caressa tendrement ses boucles brunes.

\- Non Sammy, ce n'est pas grave, pas grave du tout, sourit sa mère. Combattre un vampire c'est grave, entrer par effraction chez les gens ou voler c'est grave. Aimer une fille ou un garçon ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser le contraire ?

\- Papa, avoua timidement son plus jeune fils.

Mary et Greg se regardèrent dans les yeux.

John, évidemment. Dès que quelque chose allait de travers dans leur famille il ne fallait pas chercher longtemps avant de découvrir que la base du problème était son ex-mari. Tout leur problème revenait toujours vers lui. Sauf en ce qui concernait la plomberie. La plomberie se suffisait à elle-même pour être un problème...

\- Ton père a... Il a sa vision du monde, soupira Mary qui essaya de détricoter ses ennuis familiaux. Mais sache qu'ici, dans cette maison, avec moi et ton beau-père, et pour beaucoup d'autres gens à l'extérieur, ce n'est ni grave ni un problème d'être amoureux de quelqu'un, même si c'est un garçon et que tu es un garçon ou une fille si tu es une fille.

\- Moi j'aime les deux !

\- D'accord Sammy, sourit Mary.

Son fils lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de revenir à son émission de télé.

\- Comment gère-t-on pour Dean ? demanda Greg quand lui et Mary furent revenus dans la cuisine.

\- Si je le savais... Dean ne nous dira rien, c'est à peu près certain vu ce que nous a dit Sam. Et lui parler par avance de notre ouverture face à l'homosexualité ne fera que le braquer... Il saura tout de suite qu'on parle de lui.

\- On peut le surprendre ? Avec son... Son copain ?

Mary donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son mari.

\- Hey ! Laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer, ronchonna Greg.

\- Le surprendre est peut-être le plus simple. Mais pour ça, il faudrait savoir de qui il s'agit...

Le couple se regarda encore une fois avant de se tourner vers le salon.

\- Sam !

000

Dean était assis sur les gradins du terrain de base-ball. Il n'y avait personne actuellement ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui, un peu inquiet, avant de se pencher en avant, les mains jointes.

\- Cas', tu peux venir ?

Dean Winchester priait. Si son père ou même sa mère qui était bien plus croyante lui avait dit ça quelques mois auparavant, il ne l'aurait pas cru ! Mais il priait. Pour voir son ange gardien.

Ce dernier lui était apparu un jour d'orage alors que lui et son père s'étaient enfoncés dans une forêt sombre dans l'espoir de tuer un wendigo. Par malchance, parce qu'il faisait nuit noire, parce que la pluie diminuait encore leur vision, parce que le vent qui rugissait autour d'eux déviant la moitié de leurs paroles, Dean s'était éloigné de son père et de son frère. Il s'était retrouvé seul, à quatorze ans, dans une forêt habitée par un monstre affamé.

Cette nuit revenait parfois dans ses pires cauchemars, cette nuit où il avait eu peur au point de se faire dessus.

Et puis il y avait eu une lumière dans le noir, bien différente des éclaires qui striaient le ciel dans un grondement de fin du monde. Une lumière chaude qu'il avait suivi désespérément et qui l'avait emmené droit jusqu'à son père dont la chemise était recouverte de sang de wendigo.

A sa grande chance, la pluie battante avait masqué à son père les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et son accident.

Ça avait été sa première rencontre avec son ange même s'il ne savait pas alors qu'il s'agissait d'un ange. Il y en eut d'autres au cours des mois qui suivirent, tout aussi fantomatique, toujours quand il était en danger, jusqu'à ce que l'être surnaturel apparaisse un jour en chair et en os devant lui, dans le corps d'un adolescent.

000

\- Bonjour Dean, fit l'apparition.

\- C'est toi ? Celui qui me sauve la vie, c'est toi ? interrogea Dean avec méfiance, une machette cachée dans son dos.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je ne fais pas de contrat avec des démons !

\- Je ne suis pas un démon. Je m'appelle Castiel et je suis un ange du Seigneur, ton ange-gardien, déclara l'adolescent beaucoup trop sérieux et étonnamment raide devant lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On me l'a ordonné.

\- Oh. Et tu voudrais me faire croire que ça ressemble à ça les anges ? demanda Dean, un peu dubitatif. Je croyais que vous aviez des plumes, des draps sur le corps et des tronches de chanteur de boys band...

\- Ce que tu vois là est mon vaisseau, précisa l'ange en penchant la tête, comme intrigué par l'image dépeinte de lui. Le corps de quelqu'un qui a accepté de m'accueillir.

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que fait un démon, remarqua Dean en faisant un pas en arrière, sa machette devant lui.

\- Non, cet humain a donné son accord. Cet un honneur pour lui de m'accueillir.

\- Il n'empêche... Il est toujours vivant là-dedans non ? Tu lui voles sa vie !

L'ange disparut brusquement, laissant Dean seul, le groupe de vampire ayant voulut le dévorer étalé mort sur le sol.

000

Il s'était demandé un moment s'il n'avait pas été dangereusement impoli avec son « ange-gardien ». Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de respecter les anges mais... C'était différent de respecter une statue et un adolescent boutonneux de son âge...

L'être n'avait pas fait d'autres apparitions durant plusieurs semaines après ça et Dean se demanda un moment s'il ne l'avait pas vexé ou s'il ne se l'était pas mis à dos... Et puis l'ange était revenu, dans un corps plus âgé. Le corps d'un mourant avait-il affirmé, avant d'ajouter que l'âme de l'humain, un certain Jimmy Novak, était désormais au paradis. Dean l'avait cru, parce qu'il avait envie de croire son ange malgré tout. Il avait envie de croire qu'il y avait un ange pour veiller sur lui en tout cas. Ça lui permettait de se dire que quelqu'un quelque part veillait aussi son petit frère, sur sa mère, sur Greg et sur son père.

Au début ils ne discutaient pas vraiment tous les deux. L'ange avait juste laissé tomber les apparitions fantomatiques au profit des apparitions physique quand il venait l'aider, tout simplement. Et puis Dean avait découvert qu'il pouvait l'appeler en priant et en le nommant. Castiel. Cas' pour lui. Le seul être à qui il pouvait tout confier sans crainte. Cas' n'était pas un petit frère trop jeune et trop bavard, ni un père à la moral étriqué ou une mère trop aimante et trop prompte à accuser son père. Ni même un beau-père, pas vraiment un étranger mais pas complètement de la famille.

Cas' c'était Cas', son ange-gardien. Leur relation était celle d'un protecteur et son protégé, ni plus ni moins.

Tout avait subitement changé quand deux mois auparavant, Dean avait sans trop savoir pourquoi – ou plutôt si, il ne savait que trop – embrassé Cas'. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. S'il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir il ne l'aurait pas fait alors il s'était juste lancé. L'ange avait été surpris au début. Et il avait disparu. Pendant un mois entier. Tous les appels de Dean étaient restés vains durant ce mois, ses excuses aussi bien que ses insultes ou ses supplications étaient restées sans réponse.

Et puis Castiel était apparu dans sa chambre un soir, habillé de son costume de comptable.

000

\- J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler ! lui dit Dean d'un ton accusateur.

\- J'ai entendu.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

\- J'ai cru que j'étais... Cassé. Je crois qu'on dit malade ici-bas.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Dean.

\- Parce que nous autres les anges ne devons aimer que notre Père et l'humanité.

\- J'ai pas dit que je t'aimais ! s'écria Dean en rougissant violemment.

\- Oh ? s'était étonné l'ange en penchant la tête. J'ai mal cru ?

\- Je sais pas... T'as cru quoi ?

\- Que ton affection envers moi m'avait contaminé.

Le visage de Dean vira au rouge vif et il détourna les yeux.

\- Ai-je mal interprété tes sentiments envers moi ? l'interrogea Castiel avec incertitude.

\- Tais-toi Cas', bafouilla Dean en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est pas plus mal...

Un lourd silence s'établit au cour duquel Dean joua avec ses doigts, assis sur le bord de son lit, tandis que Castiel l'observait fixement.

\- Dois-je t'embrasser à mon tour ? s'enquit l'ange.

\- Je... Heu... Si tu veux, moi je... Je veux bien...

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un signe d'affection ici.

\- Pitié, n'utilise plus ce mot, gémit Dean.

\- Affection ?

L'aîné des fils Winchester-Campbell hocha la tête en gémissant.

\- Tu préfères que je dise « amour » ?

Dean s'étouffa dans sa propre salive.

\- Ne dis rien ! Juste rien !

\- D'accord, accepta l'ange.

Et il obéit. Il ne prononça plus une parole mais agit à la place, embrassant un Dean qui devint rapidement tout chose.

\- Et donc, tu es... Malade ? demanda Dean d'une voix rauque une fois le baiser fini.

\- Oui, je crois. Mais on m'a dit que c'était une bonne chose, sourit l'ange. Et aussi que je devais « foncer », quoi que cela veuille réellement dire.

\- Qui « on » ?

\- Un de nos généraux.

\- D'accord. Alors... On peut recommencer ?

000

Les baisers s'étaient enchaînés depuis ce jour, toujours à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le corps de Castiel avait après tout un peu plus de la vingtaine – et ne parlons pas de son âge véritable. Certes, l'âge légal de la majorité sexuel au Kansas était de seize ans, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que leur relation serait bien vu, surtout qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Surtout que la différence d'âge était plus que flagrante et surtout que Castiel sortait de nulle part, ce qui ne pouvait que déclencher des interrogations dans une ville comme Lawrence.

Voilà pourquoi Dean priait dans un stade de base-ball vide, et voilà pourquoi un jeune homme habillé comme un dimanche apparut soudainement sur le banc à côté de lui.

Les mains se rapprochèrent d'abord maladroitement, toujours un peu timides au début, et puis les lèvres s'effleurèrent avant que le baiser ne s'approfondisse. Dean se disait qu'il allait un jour devoir parler de l'étape supérieur à Cas'. Un jour. Quand lui-même en saurait plus.

Un raclement de gorge fit sursauter l'adolescent qui s'éloigna brusquement de Castiel. Ses parents étaient là, le regardant avec stupéfaction depuis le terrain plus bas. Dean sentit la panique monter en lui et Castiel lui serra la main pour l'apaiser. Cela suffit à peine à calmer ses tremblements alors que sa mère et son beau-père grimpaient les marches en regardant suspicieusement Castiel.

\- C'est un monstre ? demanda durement Mary une fois à proximité d'eux.

\- Je suis un ange du Seigneur, récita calmement Castiel.

La réponse ébranla un peu Mary et stupéfia Greg. La mère de Dean ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant une réplique conciliant ses croyances et son incrédulité à l'idée d'être face à un ange. Un ange qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'angélique. Et qui tripotait son fils. Son fils beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

\- C'est... Vous... Ce n'est pas...

\- Prouvez-nous que vous êtes un ange, déclara fermement Greg.

Castiel se leva sans une once de crainte envers les parents énervés de son petit-ami et l'ombre de ses deux ailes apparut sur les marches sous le regard impressionné et tendre de Dean.

Mary soupira à la fois de soulagement et de détresse. Elle qui n'avait jamais souhaité qu'une vie normale se retrouvait sans cesse rattrapé par le surnaturel. Elle jeta un regard tourmenté à son mari avant de se tourner vers Dean qui l'observait, de la crainte et de l'espoir plein les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle finalement.

\- Parce que je sens un lien entre nous, expliqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité. Je le sais depuis ma création, je le sens depuis sa naissance. Je suis son gardien, mais il y a plus bien que ce soit inexpliquable...

\- Dean ? demanda sa mère.

L'adolescence haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise, et observa le sol entre ses pieds.

\- C'est... C'est juste Cas'. C'est comme si on avait déjà une histoire avant même qu'on commence. Je le sens, là, souffla Dean en pointant son cœur du pouce, ses oreilles se colorant à nouveau de rouge.

\- Un ange... pensa tout haut Mary dans un murmure.

\- Ça aurait pu être un démon, fit remarquer Grag en frissonnant d'effroi comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce mot.

Mary hocha la tête et tendit finalement la main à l'ange.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Castiel.

\- Bienvenu dans la famille, dit Mary en lui serrant la main. Nous allons cependant mettre quelques règles sur votre relation...

\- M'man !

\- Tu sais combien d'année il a de plus que toi ?

\- Deux cent seize millénaires, trois cent quarante siècles, cinquante-huit et deux cent vingt révolutions solaires, répondit tranquillement Castiel.

\- Oh bordel de Di...

Greg s'arrêta au milieu de son juron sous le regard meurtrier de l'ange.

000

Depuis le jardin, Sam soupira en voyant son frère embrasser Castiel dans le salon. Depuis que l'ange avait été découvert par ses parents, Dean passait tout son temps avec lui et n'avait plus une seconde pour son petit frère, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Sam.

\- Tu ne les trouves pas adorables ? demanda un adulte juste à côté de lui.

\- Si, mais ils sont chiants à être toujours collés l'un à l'autre !

\- T'inquiète pas gamin, toi aussi un jour tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied ! Et puis c'est agréable de se dire que dans ce monde au moins ils seront heureux et que la terre continuera de tourner encore longtemps avant que mon frère ne soit libéré.

\- Comment ça ? réagit Sam en se tourna vers l'étrange adulte.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne à côté de lui. De l'étranger il ne lui restait plus qu'une odeur de caramel et une sucette à la fraise dans les mains. Sam haussa les épaules, le souvenir de cet homme s'effaçant rapidement, presque magiquement de son esprit. Il recommença à rouler des yeux en regardant Dean et Castiel plongés dans leur propre univers. Puisque c'était comme ça, il allait de nouveau faire pression sur ses parents pour avoir un chien...

.

Fin

.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un OVNI je dirais !

Concernant la différence d'âge entre Dean et Castiel... Dans l'absolu elle est pratiquement identique à celle de ma fic, tout ce qui change c'est que le corps de Dean est plus âgé mais pour le reste... Castiel est toujours beauuuucoup plus vieux que Dean ! (ça donne à réfléchir...)


End file.
